


The Lodge

by benicemurphy



Category: Free!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Never Met, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Snowboarding, Strangers to Lovers, Top!Haru, bottom!Makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 19:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17494073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benicemurphy/pseuds/benicemurphy
Summary: Freshly retired from his career as a professional swimmer, Haru decides to spend a week by himself away from the annoyances of his hectic life. If he happens to meet a ridiculously hot snowboard instructor who is worth giving up his alone time for, well, he'll cross that bridge when he gets to it.





	The Lodge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [khgnh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/khgnh/gifts).



> This is my entry for the MakoHaru Secret Santa 2018 gift exchange! My person gave me a lot of great prompts to work with, and in the end I chose winter activities and NSFW with top Haru.  
> This was fun to write, and I really hope you like it!

Haru trudged up the snowy bank toward the ski school, his boots feeling heavy and clumsy on his feet and his rented snowboard resting awkwardly on his shoulder. He would have strapped himself in first so that he could show up to his first lesson prepared, but alas, he did not know how to walk up a frozen hill with his both of his feet stuck to a plank of wood.

He was already regretting his decision to take a week-long vacation completely alone. His hotel room had a giant bed, which was nice, and the lodge served free hot chocolate to anyone who paid for access to the slopes, but still, he couldn’t help but feel a little stupid wandering around alone, not talking to anyone, and not even knowing how to snowboard. Why did he pick a _snowboard,_ anyway? Wouldn’t skiing have been easier to learn? At least that way, he would have had control over both of his legs.

But, like an idiot, he had watched the Winter Olympics and seen how amazing the Japanese snowboarders were, which of course made him choose the more difficult (but much cooler) option, like some kind of impressionable teenager. He was 28 years old, for god’s sake. He shouldn’t have been influenced by something as fickle as wanting to look cool like the guys on TV.

Why was he even doing this? Haru was not a person who loved trying new things. He ate the same thing for breakfast every day, swam in the same pool, visited the same restaurants, hung out with the same friends. Going off alone to “try something new” and “gain new experiences” just wasn’t something he did. Even so, he was there, huffing and puffing his way up a hill of snow, so that some strange man could teach him to slide down a mountain without falling.

His mood lifted a little when he made it to the ski school and found only a few others waiting there. A smaller group meant fewer people trying to make friends and better coaching if he needed it. He fiddled with the fastenings on his boots until the instructor arrived, making sure they were adequately tightened but not so tight that he couldn’t feel his feet.

When the instructor did arrive, he wore a black jacket with colorful neon accents and ridiculously bright neon green snowboard pants. Haru could already tell that he was the type of guy who had tons of energy and rolled his eyes at the exhausting thought.

“Good morning, everyone!” he began. “My name is Tachibana Makoto, but you all may call me Makoto. I will be your snowboard instructor for the day. This morning, we’ll go over a few basics, like how to strap into your board, how to move around on flat areas, and how to walk up hills, and then we’ll get used to actually moving across the snow with your feet strapped in. After lunch, we’ll mount the ski lifts and try some beginner slopes. After that, I’ll leave you to it! Now let’s have some fun!”

Haru watched Makoto plop down in the snow with his board bindings-down on the hill. He didn’t know what the point of that was, but he mimicked him anyway, figuring the guy probably had his reasons. Not thirty seconds later, he saw some poor woman’s snowboard sliding away down the hill and realized that was probably why Makoto had set his upside down.

“Whoops!” came the sound of the instructor’s voice. “I guess I should have mentioned these things take off pretty easily.” He giggled, looking a little sheepish, and got up, already strapped into his own snowboard. “I’ll go grab that and be right back. The rest of you make sure your boots and bindings are nice and tight!”

At that, he took off down the tiny bunny slope to retrieve the rogue snowboard, looking entirely too graceful for his tall, broad frame, and Haru was reminded why he had chosen snowboarding over skiing in the first place.

Back at the top, with the snowboard securely back in the woman’s possession and everyone properly strapped in, Makoto instructed everyone to try to stand. Haru struggled a lot, managing only to place both of his hands behind himself and arch into some sort of awkward slippery crab walk position. As he attempted to fling himself up and forward for the fourth time and fell flat on his ass yet again, he heard Makoto chuckling as he came over to help.

“Here,” Makoto said. “Grab your toe edge with one hand and pull yourself forward while you push up with the other arm.” Haru did, and in his frustration flung himself way too far forward, so Makoto had to catch him by the arms to steady him.

“Oops,” Haru mumbled and then looked up to see the face of his rescuer. It was only then, seeing Makoto up close for the first time, that he noticed what a gorgeous shade of green his eyes were. “Thanks,” he said in a bit of a daze.

“No problem,” Makoto responded, seeming a bit lost himself. He was first to shake himself out of their trance and cleared his throat. “Good work,” he said, and awkwardly patted Haru on the arms before shuffling off to make sure the others in the class were ready to begin.

They spent the rest of the morning going over the basics, as Makoto promised. Haru was pleasantly surprised to find that although Makoto seemed to be pretty upbeat, his energy was refreshing rather than exhausting. It raised Haru’s spirits, and by lunch time, he was in a considerably better mood than when he had arrived. It helped that he caught onto the mechanics of snowboarding pretty quickly, having always been a pretty natural athlete.

Makoto approached him again as they broke for lunch and Haru was freeing himself from the straps. “Nice job today,” he said, offering a hand to help Haru to his feet. Haru took it without thinking and hoisted himself up, surprised at how easily Makoto lifted him. He found himself blushing as he met Makoto’s eyes, though he wasn’t totally sure what he was blushing about.

“Thanks,” he said again, the only word he had actually spoken to the man all day.

“I never caught your name earlier.”

Haru made to offer his name, but found with no small amount of horror that he had totally forgotten it. In fact, at the moment, he couldn’t think of anything at all except how radiant Makoto’s smile was. How had he not noticed that smile all day?

He must have been silent for too long, because Makoto began backtracking. “You don’t have to tell me, of course! I just thought it would be easier, you know, during the lesson and stuff, though I guess we only have a few hours left anyway, unless of course you need any help beyond that, in which case you could definitely find me and ask me, you know, since I’ll be around on the slopes anyway, and—”

“Haruka,” he blurted, finally finding his voice. “Or Haru. It doesn’t matter.”

Makoto stopped his babbling and smiled again, less radiantly but more warmly, which did nothing to cool Haru’s still-burning cheeks.

“Haruka,” he repeated. “That’s really nice.”

Haru didn’t say anything back. He could still feel the heat on his cheeks, and he had half a mind to plop back down and stick his face in the snow, but then Makoto would probably just help him up again, and then he’d have to explain why he shoved his face into a ski slope.

“Do you want to some coffee?” Makoto suddenly asked. “You look a little flushed. Are you cold? Let’s head inside.”

Haru, feeling incredibly called out but also slightly flattered that Makoto seemed to still want to spend time with him despite him having said pretty much nothing the entire day, nodded in agreement and followed Makoto back to the ski school.

The temperature inside the building made Haru’s layers unbearably hot, and once they claimed their horrible instant coffee from the machine in the ski school, Haru shed his gloves, jacket, hat, and sweatshirt, leaving him in only his waffle-knit thermal shirt. Makoto similarly stripped, though rather than layering in multiple long-sleeved layers, he seemed to be wearing only a thick sweater underneath his jacket. Haru did not miss the way that Makoto’s eyes raked over his torso and felt suddenly glad that he had chosen to wear the form-fitting thermal rather than one of his looser long-sleeved t-shirts.

The confidence boost he felt from being checked out by someone incredibly attractive gave him enough courage to start the conversation.

“So, are you from around here?”

Makoto brought his eyes back up to Haru’s from where they had settled on his coffee mug. “Oh, no,” he began. “I live in Tokyo for most of the year, but the resort provides me with housing during the winter months so that I can stay nearby and teach the classes.”

“How does that work with a regular job, then?” Haru asked. It was curious that someone could just leave their residence for a couple of months at a time without any repercussions from their job, and he doubted Makoto made enough as a snowboard instructor to live in Tokyo on that salary alone.

“I’m a writer,” he replied, and suddenly it made complete sense. “It doesn’t pay much, but it’s enough to pay the bills. Plus, I love it, and I can do it from anywhere.”

“That’s amazing,” Haru gushed without thinking. He had never been very good with literature or words in general, so to meet someone who was so good at it that he could support himself with it was extremely impressive.

“It’s not all that…” Makoto said, shifting a little where he leaned against a large desk. Haru could see that his praise had embarrassed Makoto. The slight blush and shy behavior was endearing on such a large man, especially because it contrasted completely with the cool, confident man who was teaching him to snowboard not twenty minutes earlier. “What about you?” he asked, switching the focus off of himself.

“I used to swim, but I’m retired now.”

Makoto perked up a bit at that. “Oh? You swam professionally?”

“Yeah. I just retired earlier this year, actually. Just a few months ago.”

“Why?”

Haru shrugged. “I’d had enough. I love to swim. Having to do it on other people’s terms was never easy for me, so I just stopped.”

Makoto easily accepted the answer with a nod and a smile. Haru’s heart skipped a beat. As a reward, Haru smiled back, a much smaller and more reserved smile, but a smile no less.

“So,” Makoto started again, setting down his coffee and crossing his arms over his chest, “I take it you’re not from around here either?” The motion made his pecs and biceps flex enticingly, and Haru had the sudden itch to squeeze them.

“Nope,” Haru responded. “I actually live in Tokyo, too. Though I was thinking of moving back home now that I’m not required to stay.”

“Where’s home?”

“Iwatobi.”

Makoto’s eyes widened in surprise and a huge grin spread across his face. “No way! I have family there. My parents moved there from Tokyo after I started university so that they could be closer to my grandparents. I visit all the time!”

Haru smiled again, this time more genuinely. “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Makoto agreed. “It suits you.”

Haru’s brain short-circuited at the compliment and he caught himself with his mouth hanging open. Did he seriously just say that? The nerve of this guy, this total stranger, this incredibly hot, ridiculously well-built _man_ of a stranger, to be so forward…

At the same time that Haru was trying to reboot himself, Makoto apparently also realized what he had said, because he was red from the tips of his ears to the base of his neck, and Haru thought if he could see any lower than that, he’d probably be red there, too. And boy, wasn’t _that_ an intriguing thought, now that he’d had it?

“I’m sorry!” Makoto blurted. “I thought I said that last part in my head…” The color in his face did not subside as he rubbed the back of his neck and settled further onto the desk, clearly embarrassed. The new position left him mostly seated with his legs apart for balance. He let out a little laugh, shutting his eyes as he did so, and Haru was immediately struck by how cute he was.

Cute, but also very, _very_ sexy.

“It’s fine,” he said. Then, feeling coy and emboldened, he added, “You’re not so bad yourself.”

Makoto maintained his flush but broke into a more confident grin. He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees, bringing him to eye level with Haru and just marginally closer. Haru didn’t shy away. On the contrary, he took a step closer, feeling drawn in by the magnetism in Makoto’s shining eyes.

“You have the most beautiful eyes,” Makoto said, and Haru could have sworn he sounded sincere.

“You must say that to all of your students,” Haru replied with a roll of his eyes.

Makoto balked. “No! No, of course not!” He made to sit up and pull away but Haru stepped closer, one leg between Makoto’s and a hand against his broad chest. He felt Makoto’s heartbeat stutter beneath his hand and his chest swell without releasing. Makoto was holding his breath. How _cute_.

“I’m teasing you,” Haru murmured. He didn’t move any closer. The boldness he felt was starting to fade, and in a few moments he was sure he’d be running from the room and requesting a refund for the second half of his snowboarding lesson.

“Oh,” Makoto said, releasing his breath and his tension in one sigh. “Hey, um.” He stopped, seemingly uninterested in finishing his sentence. Haru raised his eyebrow in question. “Nothing, just.”

Haru huffed in exasperation, and Makoto laughed. Instead of finishing a sentence, he wrapped an arm around Haru’s waist and pulled him in so that he was fully straddling Makoto’s thigh. With his other hand, he reached up and brushed the backs of his fingers against Haru’s cheeks, which heated under the touch. “Soft,” he mused.

Haru felt his heart flutter and leaned in so their foreheads were nearly touching. He could feel Makoto’s breath on his face. It smelled like spearmint. It was… very inviting, and it was making him feel a little lightheaded. When was the last time he had been this close to another man? When was the last time he had even been _interested_ in another man? In a matter of just a couple of hours, Haru went from totally indifferent to completely enraptured by this man, which was totally absurd considering he barely knew anything about him.

Of course, he could always get to know him better…

He stopped thinking and allowed his body to act. He inhaled a delicious breath of spearmint and surged forward to capture it with his own lips. Makoto’s breath hitched as he momentarily froze, but then Haru felt the arm around his waist tighten and pull him flush against his body. He allowed his own arms to come up and wrap around Makoto’s shoulders after absently setting his coffee cup down on the desk beside them. Haru deepened the kiss and curled his fingers and felt the fabric of the sweater bunch in his hands. It was an alright sweater, decently soft and very flattering, but at the moment it was annoyingly thick and didn’t allow Haru to feel the skin or muscle beneath it, which he desperately craved.

He ran his hands all over Makoto’s strong torso, trying to take in as many details as possible without undressing him and fucking him silly right there in the ski school.

As if he could read his mind, Makoto began to speak urgently between kisses. “Haru,” - _kiss_ \- “there's still” - _kiss_ \- “class today,” - _kiss_.

“How long?” Haru was amazed by how difficult it was to keep himself off of Makoto now that he’d had a taste.

“Ten minutes,” - _kiss_ -, “so we probably can’t” - _kiss_ \- “be doing this” - _kiss_ \- “when they get back.”

As they lost themselves in each other for the next few minutes, Haru couldn’t help but wonder how he found himself on his first day of vacation making out with a man he’d never met. He also couldn’t help but notice that the man was an excellent kisser.

When they finally broke apart, Haru felt like he’d been underwater for a long time and had just broken the surface. The sounds around him became louder and more distinct, his peripheral vision cleared, and it felt like the oxygen was returning to his brain.

“Thanks for that,” Makoto said. “It’s been a long time since I had that much fun.”

Haru nodded. “No problem,” he mumbled, unsure what the proper response should have been. 

“Well, we’d better get ready to get back out there, hm? The rest of class will be here any minute, so…” He trailed off, leaving Haru to fill in the rest of the sentence. 

“Yeah,” he replied, and bundled back up into his layers before picking up his now-cold coffee to finish it off.

A minute or two later, the rest of the group began straggling in, and when the last person arrived they headed back out to finish the day.

As promised, the second half of the day was to be spent trying out beginner slopes. Makoto took a moment when they reached the bottom of the lift to explain how it worked and how to dismount at the top, and then hung back to make sure everyone got on fine with help from the lift attendants, promising that the lift operator at the top of the slope would be able to help them off. Haru purposefully hung back, partially because he didn’t feel like waiting around at the top for everyone else to arrive, and partially because he hoped Makoto would ask him to ride with him.

He wasn’t disappointed, as a few minutes later he was sitting cozily with Makoto at his side, watching the skiers below fly by leaving slim tracks in the snow.

“So, how is it that you’re taking this class all by yourself?” Makoto asked. “Didn’t you come with anyone?”

“I have the week to myself.”

“The _week_? You’re here for a week with no one to keep you company?”

Haru shrugged. “There aren’t many people I’d want around for a week.”

Makoto chuckled at that and clapped a gloved hand on Haru’s leg. “Is that so? Well then, maybe I should just give up now.” The contact made Haru subconsciously scoot closer, and Makoto moved his arm off of Haru’s leg to rest across his shoulders. The ride wouldn’t last much longer, as it was a pretty small slope, but Haru appreciated the close proximity nonetheless.

“You don’t have to do that,” Haru muttered, suddenly shy at the implication of his words despite the fact that he had his tongue in his instructor’s mouth half an hour earlier.

“So I shouldn’t give up?” Makoto teased.

“No,” Haru mumbled, then turned his head to the side to avoid showing off his irritatingly recurrent blush. “You’re alright.”

Makoto laughed, the sound high and sweet, and gave Haru’s shoulders a quick squeeze before withdrawing his arm. “You’re alright, too, Haruka.” He shifted a bit as the lift approached the top. “Come on, let’s hit the slopes. We can continue this conversation later.”

Other than an initial stumble dismounting the lift, Haru’s first time snowboarding went remarkably well. They started slowly, with what Makoto called the “bunny slope,” and Haru wasn’t sure if that was a common term or just something Makoto said because it was cute. Makoto seemed like the type of person to say something just because it was cute. He fell less than most of the other students in the class, but he suspected that part of that was due to the fact that Makoto never seemed to be too far away and was able to come help him when his stance was wrong or he lost his balance. The actual snowboarding part was also really fun, a lot more fun than Haru thought it would be, and although he didn’t think he looked as cool or natural as the guys on TV, he did get a rush out of it that he wasn’t expecting.

At the end of the instructional time, Makoto wished his class good luck and reminded them that they could approach him any time if they saw him out during their vacation. Most of the students shook his hand and thanked him before leaving, and Haru was positive that he heard one or two women imply something vaguely dirty in an attempt to be noticed before they took off. _Fat chance_ , Haru thought, silently amused by the way that single women always assumed hot guys were straight. It almost made him want to go up and claim him, pull him down by the collar of his jacket kiss him so hard his head would spin; but of course, Makoto wasn’t actually _his_ , and aside from the twenty minutes or so of fun in the ski school, he had no claim to him whatsoever.

Regardless of that fact, he waited, and when everyone else had gone, Makoto rewarded him with a bright, eye-crinkling smile, and a hand on the small of his back.

“You wanna try a few more runs, or should we go grab some cocoa?”

Haru considered it for a moment. “I paid to snowboard. I want to do that first.” He turned and started heading toward the ski lift, knowing that Makoto would understand that he should follow.

Once on the lift, Makoto’s arm immediately found his shoulders again, and although Haru was not usually one for much physical affection, he found that he quite liked the casual touch when it wasn’t being forced on him against his will, like it usually was by a certain blond boy or a certain pink-haired boy he knew.

The afternoon passed pleasantly. Haru appreciated that Makoto stuck around with him even though he obviously could have been going down much more difficult (and fun) runs, and their lift rides allowed them to talk a bit and get to know each other. After a few hours, Haru was reasonably comfortable maneuvering on the snowboard, and he thought that the next day, he should probably try to graduate from the bunny slope to something a little more interesting.

By nightfall, he was exhausted, and seeing as he didn’t have a night skiing pass, he decided it was time to turn in. His nose was cold, his cheeks were chapped, and his toes were numb, but it had been a very good first day of vacation.

Back at the lodge, Makoto and Haru unfastened their snowboard boots from the bindings and headed in for their free hot chocolate. They sat for a few minutes in comfortable silence, both letting the cold seep off of them while they warmed themselves from the inside.

“Do you have another class tomorrow?” Haru asked at long last. Makoto nodded in the affirmative. “Same time as today?” Makoto nodded again.

“I always teach morning classes. But I should be done by two, if you’ll be out around then.”

Haru hummed noncommittally and pondered for a moment.

“I tend to wake up pretty early,” he offered, but he could tell by the bewildered look on Makoto’s face that he had no idea where that particular non sequitur had come from. “So it won’t bother me if you have to get up to teach a class.”

It was like he could see the wheels turning in Makoto’s head as he tried to register the words. In a way, Makoto was adorable with his eyebrows drawn together and his lips hanging slightly open in a tiny frown, but if he didn’t get the hint this time, Haru was going to give up and go home alone without any regrets.

He was almost ready to give up when he saw the metaphorical lightbulb go off in Makoto’s pretty, pretty head. Then he was blessed with the pleasure of watching Makoto turn three different shades of red before actually managing to say anything.

“Ah-uh-um, okay, that’s good,” he finally choked out. For someone who had no shame when it came to making out in a classroom and cuddling on a public ski lift, he was oddly skittish when presented with the option of being alone with Haru in his hotel room.

“You can say no,” Haru offered, suddenly concerned about Makoto’s ability to breathe and form sentences.

“I don’t want to say no!” Makoto quickly exclaimed. Haru’s lip twitched, but he forced himself to keep a neutral expression while he waited for Makoto to reboot. “I don’t want to say no,” he repeated more calmly. “I was just surprised by the sudden… proposition.”

Haru turned his head to the side and huffed. Makoto could take his offer or leave it — he wasn’t going to beg a stranger to come home with him. He didn’t need to beg, nor did he have any desire to.

“I should at least go home and shower and change,” Makoto said hesitantly, as if he wasn’t sure the offer was really genuine.

“Fine,” Haru said. “I’m in building 3, room 1. If you make it before I order dinner, you can get something from room service.”

Then he got up and walked away.

_______________

He did, of course, wait for Makoto to get there before he ordered, and they enjoyed a peaceful meal together in the comfort of Haru’s room. Although he had come alone on purpose, and although what he told Makoto was true, spending time with Makoto really was preferable to spending time alone in a room with nothing to do. Perhaps if he had come with a friend, he wouldn’t have had the courage or desire to meet someone new.

After dinner, they settled together on top of the blankets and chose a stupid movie to rent on the TV. The movie was just there as a distraction, really — an excuse to be close without the pressure of having to constantly make conversation or go any farther than they wanted to. Even though they both knew they wanted to, it was much more comfortable to work up to that point than to just jump in with no lead up.

It _was_ comfortable, being there with Makoto, sitting with him in a strange hotel room, in a city he rarely visited, way up on a mountain somewhere, the view from the glass porch doors showing nothing but pristine snow and bright stars. Makoto had his arm slung around him, pulling him into his side, and Haru felt warm cuddled into his side. The only light came from the soft glow of the television and the moon outside.

Sometime during the middle of the movie, Haru straightened up and pulled Makoto’s attention to him. Wordlessly, he leaned in and kissed him, slowly, surely, in a way that he knew would entice him.

Makoto responded immediately, using both arms to pull Haru onto his lap in a straddle. He pushed forward and deepened the kiss, and Makoto kept up with his pace easily.

Haru ran his hands down Makoto’s broad shoulders and across to his sides where he situated them on Makoto’s hips. Gingerly, he peeked his thumbs under Makoto’s sweater to feel the heated skin beneath.

“Take this off,” he murmured against Makoto’s lips between kisses. Makoto wasted no time and brought one hand up to yank the sweater over his head, breaking the kiss just long enough to take it off and reveal a plain black t-shirt underneath. Haru frowned, impatient with the layer of clothing still covering Makoto’s muscled body.

Instead of using any more words, he took matters into his own hands and pulled the t-shirt up by the hem himself. Makoto just chuckled against his lips and let Haru undress him. It was probably the sexiest thing Haru had experienced in… ever.

Once Makoto’s torso was fully naked in all of its glory, Haru leaned back to take in the view. Immediately he felt his pupils dilate. For a snowboard instructor, Makoto had a ridiculous upper body, with shoulders and biceps much more impressive than Haru’s own, despite the years of intense swim training. Images flashed into his mind of Makoto lifting him up and pinning him to a wall, or tossing him onto his bed like a rag doll. The thoughts made his pulse quicken, and he felt himself hardening in his pants.

Makoto’s skin was smooth under his fingertips, his pecs firm and his abs defined, and his fingers flirted with the hem of Haru’s shirt.

Before Haru could realize he was staring for a bit too long, Makoto pulled him in and kissed him again. Haru slid his hands over Makoto’s chiseled torso and up into his hair, tugging slightly at the thick strands, and that was when the encounter went from _good_ to _great_.

Apparently, Makoto enjoyed getting his hair pulled, because as soon as Haru did it, their kiss changed from slow and exploratory to hard and passionate. He pulled Haru so close that his erection pressed between them, and Haru would have felt slightly embarrassed if not for the fact that Makoto seemed to be in the exact same state. Makoto’s hands wandered down to his ass and gave his cheeks a firm squeeze. In retaliation, Haru wiggled a little on his lap in a way that brushed his erection, which, to his delight, made Makoto whimper into his mouth.

The hands on his ass traveled up his spine, bringing his shirt with them. Without thinking, he lifted his arms and let the shirt come off. Not wanting to waste anymore time, Haru pried himself just far enough away from Makoto to unbutton and unzip Makoto’s pants, and then crawled off of him to remove his own.

“All fours,” he instructed, and Makoto obeyed.

With Makoto braced on the bed facing away from him, Haru took a moment to admire the glorious expanse of back before him. He caressed Makoto’s sides, up to his broad shoulders, down to squeeze his biceps, then back down his spine and continued on to pull down his pants and then his boxer briefs, pausing only briefly to squeeze a satisfying handful of Makoto’s round ass.

“Mmm,” he hummed in appreciation. He could see Makoto’s ears turning red. _Adorable_.

Without wasting anymore time, he leaned down and sunk his teeth into Makoto’s right cheek, eliciting something between a whimper and a moan from Makoto. He smiled and kissed the bite mark in apology, then swiped a finger over his hole, making Makoto twitch and whimper again.

“Haru…” he said, and Haru waited for him to finished his thought. “Haruka, please…”

Seeing as that was probably all he was going to get out of the man, he obliged and leaned in once again to lick the spot where his finger previously had been. The action elicited a delicious sound, which encouraged him to carry on. When he repeated the action, he felt Makoto tense slightly in reflex. “I need you to relax,” he told him, and a moment later he felt Makoto do so. When he felt it was okay to continue, he pressed his tongue inside.

He worked his tongue inside Makoto, occasionally withdrawing it to tease the outer ring of muscle, then pushing back inside in a way that turned Makoto to goo in front of him.

Finally, when Makoto whimpered out one last, “Please, Haruka, please,” Haru took mercy on him and retrieved a condom and a bottle of lube from the plastic bag in his bedside table. It took him no time to roll on the condom and slather himself in lube, and before he continued, he leaned down to give Makoto a few sweet kisses on the small of his back.

“Relax, and tell me if I need to stop or slow down.”

Makoto hummed his agreement.

Slowly, he began to push inside, allowing Makoto enough time to adjust, all the while caressing his back and sides to keep him relaxed. He felt his own breathing pick up at the sensation enveloping him, hot and tight and completely intoxicating.

“Makoto…” he breathed. “You feel so good.”

Makoto babbled something a little incoherent in response and let his spine drop into a gorgeous arch, pushing Haru in a little farther and succeeding in completely seating him inside. Haru couldn’t stifle the quiet moan that fell from him at the sensation.

On Makoto’s cue, he began to move. Makoto, although not loud, was exceptionally vocal, releasing little breaths and moans and whimpers with every thrust. The sounds only egged Haru on more, and he gradually picked up the pace until he was thrusting into Makoto with total abandon.

“Ha — haa — HAaaa — unnngggg — Harukaaahhh,” his partner breathed, struggling to form words through his pleasure.

Haru grunted.

“Ffff—fuck, Haruka, I’m so—haahh—so close.”

Haru, nearing his own release, reached forward to grab a fistful of soft brown hair and pulled, serving the dual purpose of giving Makoto some pleasurable pain and forcing him to arch just a little more so that the angle of Haru’s thrusts changed slightly. The loud moan that Makoto let out told him that he’d done the right thing.

“Makoto,” he called between his own ragged breaths, “can I come on your back?”

Makoto whimpered again and nodded his head as best he could with his hair still tangled in Haru’s fingers.

With his free hand, Haru wrapped his arm around Makoto’s waist and yanked him as close to himself as possible, making his own thrusts enter as deeply as he could reach. Not long after, Makoto was whimpering out curses and breathy moans beneath him, and Haru felt the heat of his release on his arm as well as the constriction of his hole around himself. He pulled out then, tore off the condom, and finished himself with his hand so that he could watch his own sticky seed decorate Makoto’s impressive backside as his orgasm ripped through his body.

He allowed himself the time to take in the erotic sight of Makoto’s back speckled with his semen while he caught his breath and came down from his orgasm. Makoto heaved in front of him, also unmoving, but when he caught sight of his face, he found the tall boy smiling.

When he had collected himself, he turned and collapsed on his back on the bed. Makoto followed suit beside him, falling onto his stomach with his head turned to face Haru. For a few moments, they just admired each other in silence. Makoto wore a gentle smile that seemed ridiculous after what they had just done together, but it warmed Haru all the same. That smile, combined with those soft green eyes that looked so sincere, made Haru almost dread having to leave at the end of the week, and he had only known the man for one day.

“Was that good for you?” Makoto asked, voice hushed and reverent. Haru nodded and leaned in to place a kiss on his lips.

“Very,” he murmured. “What about you?”

Makoto nodded as well, and his smile widened just slightly. “ _So_ good.” They fell into silence again, the satisfied kind of silence that didn’t require words, until Makoto made to get up after a short while.

“Where are you going?” Haru asked, propping himself up on an elbow.

“Just to wash up. It’s starting to dry on my back,” he chuckled.

Haru sat up and reached out for him, face suddenly burning with the words he hadn’t yet spoken. Makoto gave him a quizzical look.

“You could… clean up in the morning…” Haru mumbled. “I like it.”

Makoto hesitated for a moment before leaning back down onto the bed with a smirk that did nothing to help Haru’s heated face. “Okay, Haruka,” he said knowingly. “But you should know that I’m a cuddler.”

Haru tried to suppress the smile that threatened his lips. Could the statement have been anymore obvious?

“I sort of figured,” he responded, and Makoto just laughed and pulled him into an embrace.

Haru allowed his fingers to trail across Makoto’s back as they fell asleep together.

_______________

He felt more than heard Makoto’s alarm go off the next morning and reflexively burrowed closer to the naked man next to him. It was warm under his sheets and in those big, strong arms, and he had very little desire to lose that warmth.

Makoto groaned and turned away to shut off his alarm before folding himself around Haru again.

“Good morning,” he murmured sleepily, voice gravelly with hours of disuse. He squeezed Haru once, kissed his cheek, and tossed the blanket back. The influx of cold air made Haru reflexively reach out for both the blanket and Makoto’s warm body, and he yanked both back toward himself to cocoon himself in warmth.

Makoto laughed, and the sound made Haru smile. He sounded happy and carefree and open, and that in turn made Haru feel safe and comfortable. For not the first time since they’d met, Haru marveled at how easy it was to be around the larger man. He was a gentle giant, a beautiful person with a beautiful soul, and it was apparent now that anyone who spent any time in his company became aware of that.

“Don’t get up,” he pleaded.

“I have to,” Makoto chuckled. “I’m sorry. I have a lesson soon and I really have to shower. I’ll be done by two, and if you want, I can see you then.”

Haru nodded. He couldn’t deny that he really wanted to see Makoto again. He’d be there for another week; there was no reason why he had to be completely alone the whole time.

“I’ll leave you my number,” Makoto offered. “You can call me if you want. I’ll be around.”

Before he left, he gathered Haru in his arms and kissed him in a way that Haru knew would have him thinking about it all day.

_______________

And so they spent their week together, Haru practicing his snowboarding on the beginner slopes while Makoto taught his classes, then meeting up after so that Makoto could help him down the slightly more advanced slopes; drinking free hot chocolate from the lodge in the afternoons; and finishing off the evenings with room service, maybe a movie, and a night in each other’s arms.

On the morning that Haru was set to leave, he woke up filled with dread. While he would never admit it out loud, he had grown rather attached to his giant radiator bedmate and his sunny smiles, cheerful laughter, and springtime eyes. The time they spent gliding down the mountains together, flirting on the ski lifts, snuggling up in a big comforter, eating mediocre overpriced food, and watching terrible TV movies together was more fun than Haru could remember having in a long, long time.

He gazed upon the peacefully sleeping face in front of him and brushed a lock of hair out of his face. What would happen next? Would he ever see this man again?

As he had come to be good at over the past week, Makoto seemed to sense Haru’s need and woke up. It didn't take him long to understand Haru’s hesitation and doubt, and he leaned forward to kiss him slowly and adoringly.

“I’ll be back in Tokyo soon,” he promised. “The season only lasts for a few more weeks, and then I’ll be back in Tokyo.” He curled his fingers into the hairs at the nape of Haru’s neck. “And you have my number. You can call me any time, if you want.”

Haru closed his eyes and allowed himself to feel Makoto’s affection. “You’ll be back soon?” he asked. Makoto hummed and kissed his forehead. “And you’ll answer if I call?”

“I promise.”

“And you’ll... call me? When you get back?”

“The second I make it through my front door.”

Haru nodded and opened his eyes. He didn’t want to go, but it was okay if he knew he had something to look forward to when he got there. He leaned in for another lingering kiss, one full of promise and hope.

He could wait a few weeks. As long as he could see those big green eyes and that dazzling smile, he could wait as long as he had to.

Some time away from everything was exactly what he had needed.


End file.
